


Iridescent

by akaeijis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, F/F, M/M, Soulmates AU, Strings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaeijis/pseuds/akaeijis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iridescent: adj. displaying a play of lustrous colors like those of the rainbow.</p><p>Sugawara Koushi is one of the few that can see the so called strings of faith. He told nobody, except his family. He sees, never speaks. He only observes the colorful strings of red, yellow, green, blue, and how they were made, tangled, and stretched, but never broke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iridescent

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmates au fic for SUGAS BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMA SUGA~~ 
> 
> it may be a bit crappy but i tried ahhh
> 
> For Julia and Sarah~

_Only a minority can see the strings, the cords that may stretch and tangle, but never break that connect people regardless of place, time, or circumstances. There are red, yellow, green, and blue. Red is romantic, yellow is platonic, green is familial, blue is your passion (your passion can be a person, a building where your dream job will be, the stadium where you are meant to play). A person can have all or just one. You can have more than one group of soulmates. They do not break or_ disappear _but new ones can be found._

 

 

 

Sugawara Koushi is one of the few that can see the so-called strings of faith. He told nobody, except his family. He sees, never speaks. He only observes the colorful strings of red, yellow, green, blue, and how they were made, tangled, and stretched, but never broke.

He himself has one thread attached to his right pinkie. A red one. His string is attached to no other than their captain, Daichi Sawamura. When Suga was little, he had never really tried to follow his thread. When he was fifteen, his first year of high school, the thread tugged at him.

Even though he saw the thread pulling him, he was too young to understand the idea of soulmates. It was a shock to see the red thread that was tied to his pinkie attached to another – another with a larger built that himself, dark hair and eyes. He wasn’t anything special nor did Suga feel anything special. The other boy was just there. The strings that connected there were simply there.  

Suga didn’t fall in love with Daichi the second he saw him. Suga didn’t believe just because strings told you who your soulmate is, you fall in love with them in a second or ever. The universe can tell you who your soulmate is, but the universe can’t tell you who or when you fall in love.

Sugawara fell in love with Daichi in their second year, after the devastating match against Datekougyou. After the broom incident, he and Daichi had walked home together. It was unusually silent. Suga watched his feet, not bothering to look at Daichi ever since they left the gym. Taking his eyes off the pavement, turning over his shoulder to tell Daichi that he was to turn, is when Suga felt the wave of sadness, regret, pain all wash away because Daichi was there. Daichi _was_ there, standing straight and eyes forward. Daichi gave him the will to accept their match and move on. The rest of the way home, Suga looked up. Daichi was strong, sturdy, and brought Suga back to reality. When Suga on his hands and knees, Daichi was the one to help him up back on his feet.

Daichi was something he needed, Daichi was a part of him, and he thinks the universe did something great to him, almost too great. To give him someone as wonderful and beautiful and _strong_ as Daichi Sawamura.

(Suga has never told Daichi, but Daichi doesn’t need to because Suga knowing that they are soulmates is enough.)

 

 

 

Suga almost laughed when he saw Kiyoko’s. Not because of anything to do with her, it was because of how much Nishinoya and Tanaka adored her. Kiyoko only had yellow, though Suga never saw who it was attached to. (Suga never looked either – it wasn’t his place to.) But when Kiyoko walked in with a bright little ray of sunshine, a sudden streak of red was intertwined with yellow. Kiyoko’s soulmate is Yachi, the universe obviously didn’t prepare for them to fall in love.

Suga sees them talk, it’s as if Kiyoko had walked out of her house after a long winter and it’s a beautiful sunny day outside in the form of Yachi Hitoka.

 

 

 

One of the more complicated series of threads were Asahi, Nishinoya, and Tanaka’s. Asahi and Nishinoya were attached together by blue. But Tanaka and Nishinoya were attached through intertwining red and yellow. Sugawara was conflicted about this, he didn’t know how it would work out – because there is no doubting the love and passion that Asahi and Nishinoya share.

Suga thinks, which maybe in a world where one out of five see fate, there might not be a need for strings.

 

 

 

The second years all had yellow strings attached to all of them, creating a triangle of sorts. Suga sees intertwined reds and blues; a red on Ennoshita, another on Narita, and blue for Kinoshita.

 

 

 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi intertwine through red and blue. Sugawara almost thought it was one-sided the way Yamaguchi was always hung on the blond, but after days, Suga was positive that they were both connected. They were both the reason they lived, because if one was without the other it would be like the night sky without stars or a moon, too dull, too boring. They brought excitement, life, color to each other’s gray world.  

Suga sees them walk together all the time, before, during, after school. There’s not a single tedious moment between them.  

 

 

 

Then to Kageyama and Hinata. The universe worked wonders, because Suga was honestly shocked by this. When he first saw them, all they did was bicker and couldn’t even corporate as a team. But now, _now_ , Kageyama and Hinata were the strongest pair both in and out of the court. They were soulmates, partners, a chemical reaction. Attached to both of their pinkies was a mixture of red, yellow, and blue.

Everyone can see the way Hinata’s face lit up when Kageyama passes to him, how the entire court is simply so taken by him. Everyone can see how happy Hinata is to see beyond the net _with_ Kageyama. Everyone sees it on the court (Suga isn’t sure what _it_ is), where Hinata is the sun that catches everyone’s attention. But Kageyama is the sky, the canvas, which allows the sun to rise.

 

 

 

Sugawara wishes to see green or yellow threads tied to each and every one of Karasuno’s members. So that no matter how far they were from each other, they would be brought back together by an invisible force and to act like the universe together. But iridescent strings didn’t mean anything because even if it is fate, Sugawara is pretty sure that he and others can create his own.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/bookmark/comment if you please!


End file.
